Changes
by cbeers
Summary: Something is not right. The squints are pushing Booth away. Multiple POVs. What happened? And will they be able to fix it?
1. Chapter 1

Changes

Chapter One

**Booths POV**

"_You've reached the voicemail of Dr. Temperance Brennan. I've recently changed cell phone carriers. If you are calling in regaurd to business I can be reached at the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab."_

What the hell? Bones changed her phone number? Why would she do that? Why didn't she tell me? My guess, she got busy and just forgot to let me know. Typical. If I pulled that she would blow a gasket.

Shaking my head, I picked up the phone to again to call the lab. Bones was probably still there working anyway. Never mind that it was 6:30 on a Thursday night. She gets so wrapped up in her skeletons she forgets time, food, even sitting. Her concentration has always and will always captivate me.

"_Good Evening. Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab. Clark Eddison speaking, how can I help you?"_

"_Hey, Clark. It's Booth. Put Bones on." _

"_Uh… I'm sorry, Agent Booth, but you just missed her."_

I'm almost frozen in shock. Bones left the lab without me having to drag her out. I'm torn between pride (Maybe my constant nagging has finally started to sick in) and worry ( why did she leave that early?). Meh, questions easily answered.

"_Did she say where she was going?"_ My guess home. Or maybe Angela convinced her to grab a drink. That would be a change of pace.

Clark sighs, bordering on rudeness, before saying, _"Does the F.B.I. have a new case for Dr. Brennan?"_

"_Not that I know of."_

"_Then no, Agent Booth, I don't know Dr. Brennan went. But I will tell her you called."_

Click.

Amazed at the coldness from the usually professional, if not friendly grad. Student. He was the closest to normal of the bunch that I'd seen, we usually got along really well.

I grab my keys and decide to head over to Bones apartment. I need to know what's going on here. Changing phone numbers, getting stone-walled by assistants, it's all starting to make me edgy.

________________________________________________________________________

"Bones! Come on, Bones, Open up! I brought Wung Foo's!" I'm trying to sound friendly, not protective and nervous.

I've been standing here at door, pounding for ten minutes. This is starting to get ridiculous. I know she's home. I saw the light on in her living room when I was pulling up.

Sighing, I set the food sown and reach into my pocket. She wont answer the door, fine, Ill use my key. I know its for emergencies only. But, hey, cold Chinese food is an emergency.

"That's it Bones, I'm comin' in."

Wait. Why wasn't my key turning? I know I grabbed the right one. And I know this is her door, 2B. I know it better than I do my own door for God's sake. Something is not right.

What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On?

"Bones! Come on! Talk to me! Let me in!"

Now my gut is screaming that something is going on. She changed her phone number, changed her locks, and won't even respond to me? Something is way off.

As I stand here staring at her locked door, trying to piece this all together, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. This better be Bones telling me I'm over-reacting. She'll probably tell me is my alpa-maleness getting the best of me. Once we talk everything will make sense and this feeling will go away. Looking at my caller ID, I know that I'm wrong. Angela M.

"_Angela, what's going on? Bones changed her number and locks and won't let me in!" _No point in being subtle. Angela always knows when something's up.

"_Agent Booth-"_

"'_Agent?!' What the hell? What's going on?" _Panic is making my heart race, hands sweat, and muscles tense. The squint squad dropped the 'Agent Booth' crap years ago.

"_Agent Booth, I'm going to say this once. You're going to listen, Hard. No interupptions. And you're going to do as I say. You understand me?"_ Angela's talking in that no nonsense authoritative way. I've heard it a few times. Never directed directly at me. It's pretty unnerving.

"_Fine. Tell me what's going on? What's with the 'agent' crap? Come on, Ange-"_

"_No, Agent Booth. You're going to go home, or wherever it is that you go. You're going to do what ever it is that you do. None of that is important. What is important, is that you are going to get off Brennan's doorstep, leave her alone and ,maybe, she will talk to you on Monday. Maybe! That is entirely up to her. Is that clear, Agent Booth? Or do you need me to use smaller words?"_

I'm shaking with a mixture of fear, anger, and frustration by the end of Angela's speech. Leave Bones when something is obviously wrong? Never gonna happen.

"_Angela! I have the right to know what the hell is wrong with my partner!"_

"_No, Agent Booth, you don't." _Angela snorts. _"You gave up that right awhile ago. As I said Brennan will talk to you on Monday, IF she wants to. Deal with it. Walk away. You've had enough practice, so it shouldn't be that hard."_

With that Angela hung up leaving me more confused than I was before she called.

Numbly, I walked back to my car. Thinking of ways I can handle this.

A. I could bust down her door, force her to talk to me, tell me what's wrong. But I don't know what I'd be walking in on and it could make this situation worse. She won't tell me until she's ready to.

B. I could sit here all night, but if she sees me it could make the situation worse. She would see it as an invasion of her space.

Hating my third and final option, the only one I can see not making this thing worse, I pick up my phone and dial the number. The number I never thought I would willingly call in my life. I beat the steering wheel until I her the 'kid' greet me.

"_Sweets, Your office, 30 minutes. If you're not there, I swear I will hunt you down." _

Click.

________________________________________________________________________

Its my first try at fan fiction… Let me know how I did.


	2. One Week Earlier

Chapter Two

**Angela's POV**

If I wasn't so mad at the guy, I may have taken pity on him. He doesn't deserve my pity, or anything else from me, right now. I've watched Brennan break down before but never like this. I have never seen her so lost, like she doesn't know where she is or where she's going.

**ONE WEEK EARLIER**

I looked up when I heard my office door close. I always leave it open. I never like the feeling of being closed in, so if someone's closing it, I know its important.

"Bren, sweetie, I'm still getting the working up ready. With so many variab-"

I stopped talking the second I saw her face. This was _so_ not about work.

"Sweetie, What's wrong?"

"Ange, I tried to tell Booth. I tried and… and.." It seemed like Brennan just broke, as a small sob escaped her lips. She just looked down and let the tears she was holding back fall. I felt my heart clench at the sight. I hate it when Brennan cries.

"What, sweetie, what did you try to tell Booth?"

I asked this as I grabbed her hands and led her to my couch to sit with her. I know this is going to be huge. Nothing has ever rattled Bren this way.

"I tried to tell him that I love him. I cant believe it, but I do. I love him." She seemed to become calm as she spoke. It always does help to get everything out. But I cant say that I'm not surprised. I always thought that Booth would be the one to break and say it first. What could he have said to make Bren cry this much?

"Kay. Well, what happened? What did he say?"

"His phone rang, it interrupted me talking. It was his _girlfriend_. And I heard-"

"Wait, His _girlfriend?_ When did Booth get a girlfriend?" Usually I can tell when people are off the market. I never eve picked up on that one. I'm starting to get a picture of what happened… I hope I'm wrong.

"Evidently. He says he's been seeing her for several months. Ange, he told her he loves her." Bren looks down at her hands and let the tears flow again. Before saying, "I'm too late."

"Oh God." Any woman would be upset about this. Getting the courage up to tell someone you love them for the first time is never easy. And that's for normal people. For Brennan it must have been damn near impossible. Then to hear that. "Oh God."

"Then he just looked at me and said _'I have to go. This can wait.'_ And he was gone. He didn't even look back." She didn't even bother to lift her head when she said this, almost like it would have taken too much energy.

"Okay, there has to be a good reason for all this, sweetie. But what are you going to do? Are you going to try to tell him again?"

"I can't Ange! Not after that. He doesn't feel that way about me." She started to nod in the middle of saying this. Almost like she's coming to a conclusion.

"Uh-Oh, sweetie! I know that look. You're going to run, you're thinking of running away aren't you?" I can almost see her packing her bags. I am not letting her do this. She is not running. I don't care if I have to chain her up (in her office of course) but she is not leaving.

"What else can I do? I cant just him. I work with him knowing I feel this way. Knowing he doesn't feel the same way." Brennan cried looking to me for understanding.

I need Bren to give me time. Time to think and process. I cant help her when I'm not sure. She needs a plan. She needs a set way to deal with this, in stead of running. I have to come up with another logical way to deal with this, instead of running.

"Sweetie, I need you to give me a day. Just one day.. I'll help you, but I just have to wrap my head around the how. Give me the rest of the day to think. Without having to worry that you will be on the next plane out to some third world country. Please? Can you give me that?"

By this point I know I am begging, pleading with her. But she looks like the wounded animal that is about to turn tail and run.

"One Day?"

I nod. Promising myself that I will know what to do by five o' clock. I will make her stay. There will be no running.

"Alright." She said with a small sigh.

Relief. "Ok, sweetie, I'm going to grab lunch, take a walk and process. Please stay here in the lab."

With her assurance that she'll be here when I get back, I grab my purse and head out.

Booth just walked away. Brennan was ready to finally open up to him and he just blows it! I don't know what he thinks was so important, but he knows better than that. He knows nothing is more important than Brennan. He took a bullet for her! And now he can't let her say she loves him? Dumb ass!

Somehow my feet take me to the diner. I think I just need the familiar setting in an ultimately unfamiliar situation. I sigh into my cup of coffee, almost missing the tinkling of the door alerting everyone of a new presence. Never one to dismiss my surrounding I turn just in time to see 'the man of the day' walk in with a woman I don't recognize.

He is so wrapped up in her he doesn't even notice me. Very un-booth-like. She's tall, leggy, blonde, his usual 'type'.

"Come on, Lisa, you know it's not like that." I hear him say leading her to the table that he and Brennan usually occupy.

I could let it go and not listen. Who am I kidding? I could never do that! So I settle in my seat engrossing myself in the conversation behind me.

"You spend all your time with her. You're always dropping everything for her. I just don't understand." I can hear the pout, knowing the look this 'Lisa' is giving Booth.

"Bones is just my partner. Nothing is going on with her. If you knew her you'd understand. She's just… I could never see her that way." Booth actually laughed. He was laughing at the thought of being with Bren.

"Fine. Introduce us. I promise I'll be nice. And you can make sure it's a short meeting. Say you wanted to giver her a file. And it was on our way to the restaurant. Something like that."

That's just wrong. She's so manipulation him. Booth will see through it. Right?

"Ok, if it will make you feel better Lisa. We can go over tomorrow before dinner and you'll see what I mean. You know I love you, Lisa. You're just freaking out because I asked you to move in with me."

He asked her to WHAT?! They are that serious. He never even mentioned her to us. I can't believe it. What I thought would turn out to be a misunderstanding is something so much worse. He has an entire life we don't know about. So much for being a team. I just cant take this anymore. I thought we were friends.

I quietly get up from my seat, praying he doesn't catch me. I need to get out of here. I need to get back to Brennan. My luck holds out and Booth stays totally engrossed in 'Lisa'.

By the time I get back to the Jeffersonian I know what to do. She wont run. Everything will be, if not fine, than something close.

"Sweetie, I know what we need to do. But you have to promise to hear me out….."

________________________________________________________

I know Booth is sounding like a bad guy in this chapter but I promise it wont stay like this. It just has to seem like that for a little while.

Let me know how I did. And if ya have suggestions I'm cool with that!


	3. Realizations

_Chapter Three_

_**Sweets POV**_

_After talking to, okay more like Booth talking at me, I realize something must be really wrong for him to be calling me. The only reason he talks to me is when he has no where else to turn._

_I must have broken every traffic law to get to my office in time. The mood Booth seems to be in, I feel, I have every reason to fear for my safety. You can always tell when a man is on the edge, and Agent Booth has been walking a fine line for the past few weeks._

_I finally get upstairs, stupid slow elevator, with a minute to spare. There is no surprise in the fact that Booth is already in my office pacing, like a caged lion. I know I locked the door when I left but I don't know all that Booth is capable of… I'm not sure I even want to know. _

"_Agent Booth, What's up?" I ask taking that first step into my office. I have the same feeling I get when I go into my dentists office. 'This is going to hurt, I don't want to do it, but I really don't have a choice.' _

"_What the hell is going on?! She wont talk to me! She changed her phone number, her locks, hell she even got her assistant to treat me like any person off the street!" He turned that piercing stare towards me and my heart sinks. Not good. Way not good._

"_Who, Dr. Brennan?" This all makes no sense. The only person that could ever cause Booth to act like this is 'his Bones'. (If he ever finds out I heard him refer to her as that, I'm sure Ill wake up in some foreign country with no passport, no money.) But I also know that she would never do the things he's just listed._

"_Of course, I'm talking about Bones!" Yet another stare. He's telling me with his eyes to catch up, or run. Fast._

"_I tried to get Angela to tell me what the hell is going on. She said I gave up the right to know, and that I should walk away. What the hell does that mean?!" the frazzled and obviously frustrated agent continued. If Angela isn't helping I know this is really bad. She (like me, though I will never admit it out loud, knows these two people are perfect for each other.)_

_I've got to stay calm. One of us has to. And from the pacing and the glaring I can easily tell that the calm one is not going to be Agent Booth. His time for calm has passed. _

"_Has anything been different with Dr. Brennan? Has she been acting strangely? Before tonight, I mean?" _

_With this question out in the open Booth seems to freeze. I can see him staring off into the distance, like he is playing a movie of this week back through his mind. The man has an incredible memory for certain things. I hope it helps here._

"_Yea, she's been.. I don't know.. Distant, I guess. She hasn't really talked to me. She won't go to the diner with me. She's barely been in the field." He continues pacing, with more thoughtfulness than frustration now. I'm starting to relax, well, as much as I can relax in the same room as Booth. _

"_Well, agent Booth, can you remember when this all started? Maybe if we - "_

_I'm cut off by his ringing phone. As usual. He can't even turn the damn thing off even when it's important._

_I watch as he jumps to answer it. "Bones? Bones? Oh..um..hi. No, No I can't tonight something came up. No, Lisa, it isn't a case. Look, I have to go!" He slammed the phone shut and stared at it. Willing it to ring again, from what I could see. _

"_Lisa? Agent Booth?" I cant believe I just asked Booth that. Especially right now. _

"_She's my girlfriend." Booth states almost flatly. Then almost to himself it, it seemed. "She doesn't like Bones. Says she's too pretty." _

"_What does Dr. Brennan think of Lisa?" I ask quietly. I think I may have found the problem but I need to be sure before I tell Booth anything. Giving him the wrong information right now, would be pretty much signing my own death warrant. Not something I truly plan on doing tonight._

_I watched a small smile appear on the agent's face. It was almost a ghost of a smile. "Bones calmly informed me that just because I found 'this woman' worth my time does not mean she does as well." Then the real smile bloomed from the small one. It was almost like someone had said a joke. _

_Ok so maybe he really wasn't going to kill me tonight. Good, I may be getting somewhere. I let him continue on his own._

"_Bones, she looked at me and said, 'After all, Agent Booth, my standards are quite a bit higher than yours' _and she walked right past Lisa, didn't even bother to shake hands."

"Has Dr. Brennan been acting upset since meeting Lisa?"

The silence in the room was in itself deafening. I could see Booth stop, and rewind in his head. I figured it's now or never. I'm going to have to man up and say it at some time.

"Agent Booth, for an F.B.I. agent you've missed some very important clues. And in missing them have hurt Dr. Brennan." I'm going to die. He is going to kill me. The look he is giving me right now, clearly says it.

All it takes is one word to get me talking again.

"Explain."

"Dr. Brennan is a complex and difficult person to read, Agent Booth. But from what I've seen she has been going through some extreme emotional changes. your failure to acknowledge that, while also, I'm assuming, not informing Dr. Brennan of your new sexual partner. She likely saw this as a betrayal."

Seeing the look of shock passing over Booths face I knew that I was hitting a nerve. I hope this would help. I really do enjoy walking.

"Why wouldn't she talk to me? Tell me what was going on with her?" Booth was saying this more to his hand than to me.

"Agent Booth, I'm almost positive that Dr. Brennan has, in her own way, tried to open up to you. The question becomes, how did you handle it?"

I sit back in my chair. I know this is the crux of the problem but I need Booth to realize it himself. Hearing me say it and coming upon the realization oneself is very different. They have different effects. I'm impressed to see that Booth is taking less time than most to put this together. I always did know he was intelligent.

"Oh, no. Oh, God. Bones." Ok I have to know what he's talking about. I'm too invested to take a step back now.

"What Agent Booth?"

"I left. I told her she could wait and I just left. Oh, crap." With that I sow something I am scared to admit even to myself. Booth dropped his head in his hands and I'm pretty sure he started to cry.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **To everyone who is noticing character differences. Remember perception is in the eye of the person speaking. You can't see a whole character from one view point. It takes several. Give it a few more chapters the character will come across better.

Next chapter should be up later today!

And thanks for the reviews! They are really helpful!


	4. Lab's Night Out

Chapter Four

**Brennan POV**

I've finally taken Angela's constant prodding to go out with her. When the lab found out I was going, it seemed like everyone else joined in too. It gives me a good feeling to know that I have friends that are open to spending time with me away form the lab. And for the first time since this 'situation' has occurred I'm glad that I didn't run.

How did Angela put it when she first convince me, '_Either way, sweetie, this works. Either Booth smartens up or you've started putting the distance there. Except you know with out the actual distance.'_ It seemed logical, and I decided that I could choose to leave at anytime, but coming back may be the harder part.

"Ok, sweetie, you ready?" Angela breaks into my thoughts as she stands at my office door.

"Actually, I am for once." I smile at my best friend. She usually has to force or threaten me to get me out of here. Standing up I watch Angela's eyes widen a bit and a giant smile appear.

"Damn, sweetie, you're dressed to kill!"

"Ange, I have no intention of committing murder tonight." I look down at my new dress and wonder why anyone would choose to commit any crime wearing something like this. Its form fitting so hard to stretch too much in, and the bright blue color would be easily noticed.

"No, I just meant that the dress is amazing on you!" My friend said with a small shake of her head. Oh, one of those frequent 'slang terms' I didn't quite pick up on.

"Thank you. The sales lady said it brought out my eyes. Where are we going?" I already said I would go so I cant back out now, but I'm still concerned about Ange's locations of fun. Especially when I know that alcohol will be involved.

"We are going to this amazing new club. Were are going to drink, dance, and most importantly we are going to have fun. Flirting of course is optional but encouraged." She laughs pulling me towards the exit, stopping near Dr. Saroyan's office.

"Hey, Cam. You feel like joining the fun? We even got Bren to come out and play."

Dr. Saroyan looked up before saying, "No thanks. I have a few things to finish up here. But thanks for the invite." I noticed Cam look me over a little more closely before adding. "Wow, Dr. Brennan, hot date?"

Before I can even begin to respond Angela is putting her arm around me saying, "Who knows what the night may bring! If you change your mind, we'll be at Moonlight on K street!"

Ange is dragging me out, while all I can think is '_what is she up to?'_

________________________________________________________________________

**Camille POV**

Ooh, this is not going to make Seeley happy. I may not be in the inner circle of the current office drama but I can tell something has been going on. And I know Seeley well enough to know that he isn't happy about it.

So at this point I have two options:

1) Keep my head down stay out of it and pray this all blows over on its own.

2) Call Booth, tell him what I've seen and cross my fingers that my name doesn't come up.

I shake my head as I grab my phone, maybe he won't answer, save me the trouble of having to do this.

"What, Camille?" He practically yells. I get to be the accelerant to an already large fire, yippee. My life dream has finally come true…

"Well that's not a nice way to greet someone who just wants to help you, Seeley, I'm hurt." Maybe he'll hang up. I don't really want to be involved in this but years of friendship with someone pulls you in sometimes.

"Help with what? We don't have a case."

"So you wouldn't be interested in knowing what a certain forensic anthropologist, in a stunning dress I might add, is up to, this fine evening?"

I pause waiting for this to sink in. I figure if I'm going to hell, I might as well have fun while doing it right? Sensing the right amount of time has passed and he is ready for the next hit I continue, "Angela did mention the possibility of a 'hot date' so I guess the good doctor wont be needing your company tonight."

"Camille." He growled into the phone. I could tell I was pushing it, but it was just too easy. I never got to mess with him like this.

"If ya want to know where they are headed all ya have to do is ask Seeley. All ya gotta do is ask."

"Where, Cam? Where is she?" I have never quite heard that mixture of anger and pleading in a voice at the same time. It makes my heart skip a beat and it isn't even about me. I have a feeling that when he finds Brennan some fireworks will be going off.

"Club on K Street. Moonlight. Her and all the lab guys."

"Thanks Camille."

"Good luck, Seeley."

And then he was gone. Part of me thought of going to see this little show, but I've had enough excitement for one day. And I have a really good romance novel at home calling my name.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **Next chapter should be fun… Tonight, tomorrow at the latest. Depends on where the husbands draggin me to diner.

R&R please. They always make me happy.


	5. Moonlight

Chapter Five

**Booth POV**

It took me three minutes to change, two minutes to get my car into the flow of traffic headed toward K Street. As far as I'm concerned I'm ten minutes behind. Moonlight.

Bones better be ready and willing to talk. If not, then I'm more than willing to carry her out of there and make her talk. This whole cold- shoulder thing is over. Way over.

Finally, I find a parking spot. I was pretty close to just parking illegally and dealing with Cullen's yelling later. I don't see her car anywhere near the club. Meaning she has a ride or is planning on drinking enough to need a cab. Great.

I'm just about to walk into the club when someone grabs my arm saying ,"Whoa, buddy, you need to wait in the line."

"Excuse me?" Does this joker with tattoos up his arms think he can stop me?

"Yea, you can't just walk in. Gotta wait." He points to the back of a fairly long line and looks down at his clip board, clearly thinking he's dismissed me.

And that's it's it for the small of amount of my patience. I had some, but now it's gone. Slamming the little punk into the brick wall by the door, I lean in and lower my voice to the intimidating whisper I perfected in the Army. "See I'm not so good at waiting, its probably the whole F.B.I. thing. How about you let me in quietly, or Ill just call for some back up to bust in and check for drugs, underagers, and whatever else they want? Sound fair?" I flash my badge under his nose to make the bluff seem more real.

"Sure, sure man. Sorry." The weak little punk buckled more easily than I anticipated. I smile as he opens the door for me. I guess his momma did teach him some manners..

Once inside the darkened dance club I start scanning for Bones. This place is packed and I'm in no mood for playing nice.

I look to the bar and see the new grad student, Clark. What are the chances he would out with the 'squint squad'? He usually avoids social interactions with people from the lab.

As I approach him, he looks up and I see the flash of recognition and fear. He knows there's nothing left he can do.

"So, Clark, can't hang up on me now, can ya?" I try to smile. I don't really want to scare him, too bad. Not yet at least.

"Agent Booth.. Look.. I " He starts stuttering, looking around for an escape route.

I put my hand on his shoulder to halt any thoughts of running. No chance of that yet. I'm not done. "You going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to guess? I really hate guessing."

"Dude, all I know is Dr. B told me not to put you through. Then Angela told everyone you were pulling double duty and if she found out any of us were helping you, they'd answer to her."

"Double duty? Explain, now."

"Look, man. I just keep my head down. I don't know anything else." Clark starts to look genuinely upset. Am I really that scary?

"Fine Clark. One last question. Where is Bones?" I tighten my grip on his shoulder enough to make him wince. I want his full attention, I want the truth.

"Before I walked over here, some guy walked over and asked Dr. B to dance. So I would check the dance floor."

I let him go and he scurries away, I didn't know it was possible for a grown man to scurry. I now see that it is.

I turn and hurry to the dance floor. No way I let some jack ass dance with my Bones, when she's barely spoken to me in a week. That's not going to fly with me.

It takes me longer than I thought it would to spot her. And my eyes nearly come out of their sockets when I do. How does she think that backless, slinky and tight dress is appropriate anywhere? Let alone a night club where guys just look for some pretty woman to hit on.

Then I see the man's hands on her waist. I watch him lean in and whisper something in her ear and see her smile. My smile. The smile that I always try to give her. That's all it takes and I am stalking over to where she is.

"Bones!"

She jumps and turns towards me and I cant stop myself from reaching out and grabbing her arm, I need to have a connection here. That's when he dance floor dumb ass starts to care.

"Hey man, go find your own girl. This one's mine."

Bones finds her voice and practically screams, "I am not some possession I am a human being, not some object. Using the term 'mine' was entirely incorrect."

Well at least I'm off to a good start. She's yelling at her dance partner and she hasn't slugged me yet. All good signs. Then she turned her brilliant blue eyes on me. Oh, I'm in big trouble.

"And you Booth, what the hell are you doing? You couldn't even wait until I was done dancing to make me-"

"Make you what, Bones? Make you talk to me? Make you listen to me?"

"What if I'm tired of the talking and the listening? What if I want more Booth?" She snapped, taking a step towards me.

Now, Now is the time the dance floor idiot chooses to step up. "She doesn't want to talk to you, so just scram!" He actually has the nerve to shove me.

In a split second I had my hand around his throat. Some where behind me I could hear Bones screaming "Booth, stop! Stop! Booth!"

But I cant seem to stop myself. I just have to get this off my chest. "Touch my partner again and I will tear your arm off and beat you to death with it. We clear?"

The little wimp nods, so I let him go and face Bones who is practically vibrating with anger.

"Booth, what are doing?"

"You know what I'm doing. I'm taking your ass home, and we're going to talk. No more running, no more hiding. All that is done. Now, lets go."

I grab her arm and she actually comes with me, willingly. I can feel the hope swell in my chest. She wants to talk to me. We can fix this. I'm not going to lose her.

I hear her say quietly," Okay, I just have to grab my purse."

Angela doesn't say anything to me while Bones told her what was going on. She just sat there nodding. But I'm almost positive that Angela knew I was going to show up here.

We're silent the entire ride to her place. I think we both agree this is a conversation that should not take place in a three ton moving vehicle.

When we step through her door, I watch as she slowly closes the door and locks it before facing me.

"Ok Bones, What the hell is going on? Please, tell me."

"I'm in love with you Booth."


	6. Telling Him

Chapter Six

**Third Person**

She barely whispered, "I'm in love with you, Booth."

But it was enough for him to hear her say it. It was enough to make his entire world shrink to just this moment. Just her, just him, just this room. There was nothing more to him at this moment.

"Temperanc-" He didn't know what he was going to say, but he knows he need to say something to get those tears to leave her eyes. He hated her tears, they were each like small knives to his heart.

"No, Booth, I'm not telling you this so you'll feel that you have to say it back. I know you don't feel the same way." She continued and just stared at an imaginary spot on her immaculate floor. There was no way she could say this and face him.

Standing deathly still, afraid that any movement, however small would break the spell. Booth had to stop her, she had this all wrong. "Bones, come on-"

"Booth, let me finish, please."

When she looked at him like that, with he stunning blue eyes silently begging him, there was nothing he could deny her. Had he ever, honestly, denied her anything? Defeated he just nodded.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away, but I just needed some space to adjust. I think I have and I can work with you without my feelings becoming an issue."

She couldn't handle feeling his eyes on her anymore. It felt like she was an animal in the zoo with no privacy. She wanted to hide, run, anything to escape his unblinking stare.

He wasn't sure where this speech of hers was going, but he was positive he didn't like it. His every instinct told him to stop this. But he said he would let her say what she needed to . He knew his Bones wasn't some one that could be pushed. She has to take the jump on her own. So he let her continue without interruption.

"I wont stand in the way of your happiness. No matter who it's with. The only reason I've told you any of this is because you deserve the truth."

With that all the fight that had been in Brennan for the past week just drained out of her. She felt like she was collapsing in on herself. She needed Booth to leave, she needed to be alone, to pick up the pieces.

"I'm sorry if anything I've said makes you uncomfortable and I'll understand if you want another agent assigned to the Jeffersonian. I can tell you I will be nothing but professional from now on but I know you may not want to be around me after this. If you decide to continue our professional partnership than I'll see you Monday. Please, let yourself out. I need some time to be alone."

She tried to calmly brush by him to get to the safety of her bedroom. Just when she thought she was safe, she felt Booth's hand wrap around her upper arm and pull her to face him. Booth took a step forward to bring his face inches from hers.

Brennan could feel the tension coming off him in strong waves. If any other man was standing this close to her, with the same almost angry look in his eyes, she would have been worried about his next actions. But not with Booth, he would never physically harm her, in anyway.

"Booth, I-"

"No, Bones, you've said enough for right now. I'm going to let you have your space, for now, but don't think that this is over. There are things I want to, need to say. But I can't right now. This conversation is no where near over, Temperance, believe that."

Booth let her go and quietly strode out of her apartment. She could still feel his hand on her arm, his breath on her face. She couldn't move she was paralyzed. What more could there possibly be to say?

**Booth's POV**

Sitting in my car the cool front I had trouble keeping up in her apartment slipped. I could no longer hold back the smile. She loves me! She is absolutely right, this does change everything but not for the reasons she thinks.

She loves me! But what the hell is she thinking, I don't love her. Is she insane? This beautiful, brilliant woman is clearly insane. She is in my every thought. My every breath. And she doesn't see that I love her.

This was all I could think about on my way to a less pleasant conversation. I knew that this would be hard, but it is something that I have to do. I cant tell Bones what I feel, I cant show her what I'm feeling without doing this first. No matter how hard this may be.

Sighing, prepare myself for this next 'talk' and I raise my hand and knock.

"Lisa, it's me." I call out when I hear the footsteps on the other side of the door.

"Seeley, Where have you been? I've been calling you all night!"

I can see the annoyance all over he face. I feel like nothing more than an ass. After Cam called I was in such a rush to get to Bones I didn't grab my cell phone from the counter.

"Lisa, can I come in? We need to talk."

She stepped aside to let me in. I walked in and looked around the cluttered living room so unlike the space he had just been in. I don't sit, knowing that I don't want this to drag out. For either of us. This needs to be done like a person would rip a band-aid off.

"Seeley, what's wrong?"

"Lisa, I just cant do this anymore." I say quietly looking into her eyes. Hoping she can see just how sorry I am that I have to be doing this.

"Cant do what, anymore?" I can see that she isn't going to connect the dots on her own. She's going to need more.

"I cant be with you anymore. I lie to you. I cant lie to myself anymore." I don't look it away. Not looking her in the eye seems cowardly to me. Looking away would make this easier for me, and I don't deserve that.

"This is about her isn't it?" Lisa spits out. There was no need for her to clarify I know exactly who she is talking about. And I wont play dumb or lie to her. She deserves so much more than that. So I just quietly nod my head.

"Damn it, Seeley! You told me she was just _your partner_, over and over. You were lying the whole time." She says scathingly. I know I could defend myself and tell her that everything I told her at the time was true, but I deserve all the anger she has.

"I'm sorry. I cant even begin to explain myself, and I shouldn't have to. I shouldn't have had actions that need to be explained. I just need you to know that I never meant for any of this to happen. I don't even know how to begin explaining myself."

"Well let me try. You've been using me this entire time to make your little whore jealous! Am I close?" Lisa saying with a coldness I've never heard come from her before.

"Don't talk about Bones like that, you don't know her. You can say anything you want about me, just leave her out of this." I know this is not the time to defend Bones' honor, but I cant let it slide.

"I'll say whatever I want to Seeley. You are leaving me for that slut, so I get to say what I want."

I wince like I've been slapped. She's not right in calling Bones and slut, but she is right in saying that I am leaving because of Bones. There's nothing I can say in my defense.

I just keep looking at her. Expecting more. I watch and she sighs straightens her shoulders and says," Just get out. We're done. Go run to your little bone bitch. But you know there will come a day when you'll regret this."

Lisa walks to the door and hold it open, a dignified gesture telling me to leave. As I walk by I notice the tears in her eyes. Great, that's two women I've made cry tonight. I'm on a roll.

I try one more time to tell her how sorry I am. "Lisa, I'm so sorry."

"Stop lying, Seeley. Just go."

As soon as I step over the threshold I hear the door slam behind me. I knew there was only one place I wanted to go. There was only one person I wanted to see. But I need to give her a little more time. I'm not about to push her so hard she runs away.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** The next chapter will be M. As in Make sure your old enough to handle before opening. It should be up later this evening.


	7. His Bones

Chapter Seven

**Third Person**

Brennan had spent the day working in Limbo and was glad to finally be at home. It wasn't that she didn't love her work. This was just one of the few times she just wanted the day to herself.

After a few calming hours curled on her couch with an interesting book she heard the light knocking on her door. Without bothering to look to see who it was, Brennan pulled open the door. Only to find a glowering Booth.

"Didn't bother to look, did you?" He said as he stepped in without an invitation. He didn't just push his way into her space he invaded.

"Would you have opened the door if you knew it was me on the other side?" He asked, quietly closing the door. Then taking another step near closer. He needed to be near her.

"Booth I told you I need space. What are you doing here?" Brennan could feel her anger rising. He wasn't listening to what she said. He never did.

"I got tired of giving you space, Bones. I've given you years of space and look at the mess that's gotten us into." Booth watched as she took a step back almost involuntarily.

"Booth-" She looked at him with almost fear in her eyes. She's never seen Booth like this. Quietly raging, violently calm, serenely intense. To have all of that tension and emotion pointed at her was throwing her off her balance. She didn't know where she was standing, or where she was going.

"No, you've had your say, Temperance, it's my turn." Another step into her space. It was almost like a predator playing with its next meal. He knew he was backing her into a corner but it's as though something had snapped in him.

"Do you know what you've done to me? Do you?" he asked quietly, putting his finger under her chin, gently making her look him in the eye.

"Booth I was just doing what I thought was best." She cried out, trying to defend her actions.

"Best?! Ignoring me was best? Pushing me away was best?" his voice rose as well.

"I just didn't want to be in your way. I just-"

"You're always in my way!" Booth shouted, stepping in until they were nose to nose. Sparks flying out of his chocolate eyes.

"Well that is easily fixed. Ill leave you alone, and you can leave me alone. Then Ill be out of your way!" She shouted, feeling the hurt rise up. She had a feeling she was in his way, but to have it confirmed almost crushed her.

Pushing her into the wall a couple feet behind her, putting his hands on either side of her head to trap her in place. Booth lowered his lips inches from hers, and lowered his voice to just above a whisper and told her, "You'd still be in my way. I'd still see you every time I closed my eyes. I still hear your voice in my head correcting me. You're in my way because I've got you under my skin."

"I don't know what that means, Booth, there is no way that I could physically be under your skin."

"Well let me show you what I mean." He said closing the distance, covering her lips with his. Kissing her with all the passion and anger he'd been holding in for, who knows how long.

He slowly ran his tongue over her bottom lip, seeking to deepen the kiss. Brennan pulled away enough to ask, "Booth, what are you doing?"

Booth shakes his head, smiling. "I thought it was fairly obvious, but I'll give you another clue." He wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled her to him. Kissing her again.

This kiss was instantly deep. Brennan had no choice other than to respond. She tangled her hands in his soft hair and pressed her body to his.

Taking his other hand form the wall, he grabbed her waist to bring her closer. He needed to feel every inch of her body pressed to his. He needed to make her his. He needed to show her that he was already hers.

"Temperance, if you want to stop this, say so now." He drew back to look in her eyes. She had to be sure. Nothing would ever happen unless she was sure.

"Seeley, kiss me." Looking in to Brennan's eyes Booth saw no doubt in her eyes. All he saw was lust, hunger and need.

He brought his lips to hers with a growl. As tender as he wanted this to be he knew his need was far to great.

She wrapped herself around Booth, until she felt his strong chest pressing into her softer chest. She felt the need to be even closer, so she wrapped both her legs around his hips pressing her self to him.

Booth felt a shock of electricity run through his body when he legs came around him. He could feel her whole body, he sweet smell was surrounding him. That was all he could process. He moved his hand to the front of her shirt and pulled. The buttons gave way with a soft tearing sound, revealing her black lacy bra.

"Bones, amazing."

She looked at his eyes devouring her now exposed chest and she felt heat pump through out her entire body. She had other men look at her before, but when Booth did it was different she felt… cherished and beautiful.

Supporting her weight on the wall and his hips, Brennan removed what remained of her shirt. And pressed her lips to his. She felt Booth's hands slowly track their way up her back, leaving what felt like a trail of fire to the clasp of your bra. He made quick work of the clasp, slowly pulling the straps down her arms. Booth needs to see more. He needs to see all of her.

Her skin was soft against his hands. Booth knew he'd never feel silk without thinking of his Bones. She is utterly indescribable. Taking a moment to look at her, he feels his breath catch in his throat. _His Bones._

Brennan saw the look of worship in Booth's eyes and felt a blush form over her cheeks. Feeling over exposed Brennan decided she wanted to see more. She wanted to see all of Booth. Every curve, every scare. She wanted to see everything that made him who he is. Slowly reaching between their intertwined bodies and grabbed his shirt and tried to yank it up.

Understanding Bones' silent request he tossed his shirt over his head, not caring where it landed. Then wrapped his arms around Brennan needing to feel he skin pressed to his, while kissing her passionately.

Brennan broke the kiss to throw her head back and moan as Booth's hands slowly began rubbing her breasts. While Booth took this opportunity to kiss and gently bite the slender neck bared to him. She pushed her hips to his feeling the bulge in his pants. Telling her how this was effecting him as much as he was effecting her.

When her hips ground against him, he growled. The friction made his need grow even stronger. He needed this woman in way he didn't think possible.

Sensing his urgency she reached down to undo his standard cocky belt buckle, smiling into his kiss as she felt it. This was Booth. Once the belt was moved she started on his jeans. She felt the heat, but it wasn't close enough. She needed the heat closer. She wanted it in her hands, in her mouth, in her.

Slowly, teasingly she rubs her hand over him through his boxer-briefs. She was driving him insane. With her kisses, with her hands. Her small hand gliding over his manhood undid what little control he had left. He needed to be inside her, now. With some difficulty (having bones wrapped around him being one, not that he was complaining) Booth stepped out of his shoes and pants.

"Bedroom, Now."

As he carried her toward her bedroom they continued exploring each others face, necks, and ears with their mouths and tongues. Booth didn't have to look for her door, or stumble to it, he knew Bones' apartment as well as he knew his own.

When they reached her room he kicked the door shut behind him. As far as he was concerned the world outside this door ceased to exist. He tossed her on the bed. Silently watching her for a moment. He wanted to memorize this moment. Her looking tumbled, kissed and almost naked, looking at him with longing.

Booth watched as she reached down and took her pants off, leaving only her black panties on her body. The sight had his body jerkin gin response.

He couldn't stop himself from moving to her. Kissing her mouth first, slowly working his way to her collar bone. Using his tongue, his lips, his teeth, everything he could to make her moan. He wanted her moaning beneath him. He wanted to erase every other man that has touched her.

When his mouth reach her breasts he slowed. Taking his time, liking around her pebbled nipple before drawing it into his mouth. Before biting it, very gently.

"Oh, Booth, yes!" Brennan moaned, arching up to bring herself closer to the pleasure he was causing to ripple through her body. She wanted more.

Looking up at her with a predatory gleam in his eyes he demanded, "Say my name again."

"Booth, please, Booth."

Hearing his name coming from her lips in that breathless, sexy voice sent chills down his spine. Still looking at her, Booth ran his hands down her rib cage until he felt the edge of her panties. Grasping them he pulled until he heard them tear away from her body. While she yanked her underwear down.

When they were both completely naked he spread her legs apart and placed himself at her entrance. He tested with just the tip, to make sure she was wet and ready.

Brennan met his hips question by moving hers upwards trying to take more of him in. And with one quick thrust he was as deep inside of her as any man could be.

He heard her cry out and felt her muscles tighten around him. His instincts took over and he began thrusting. Pumping in and out. He couldn't get enough. He couldn't stop. She was everywhere. She was everything.

Brennan met him thrust for thrust. Digging her nails into his back, needing to mark him, her own version of the way he was marking her now.

"More, More. Harder, Booth. Please!" She begged.

All his thoughts left his head when he felt her muscles tighten around him. He knew he wasn't going to last. Not with he screaming for him, begging him.

Thrusting faster, harder coming close to the edge he didn't even realize what he was saying. In gave man grunts, yes, but the words still showed his feelings.

"Bones… God… bones… Mine, My Bones."

With one last violent thrust he lost himself in his Bones. Because from this moment on she was his.


End file.
